A known issue with today's police sedans is a shortage of interior room as additional application-specific gear such as expanded communications equipment, computers, radar, light and siren controller, Automated License Plate Recognition, infrared sensors, long guns, less-lethal armament, video cameras, and other systems are added to the vehicle. Aesthetics aside, this additional equipment can negatively impact officer performance as he or she is forced to interact with multiple systems including multiple displays and other interfaces, particularly as in-cabin crowding may cause one system interface to be at least partially obscured by another system. Still further, these systems can affect occupant safety in the event of a collision, simply because they project into the cabin to define additional hard surfaces with which an occupant might may contact, or by impacting vehicle safety systems such as vehicle airbag deployment.